


Casi pornográfico

by A_elilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/A_elilim
Summary: Para Duo, el problema tenía doble raíz. Primero, los gustos de Heero para vestirse permanecían igual que en la guerra; y segundo, que todo lo relacionado a esa ropa era criminal, al punto de merecer que lo encerraran por exhibicionista.Definitivamente, Heero usaba ropa indecente y alguien debía detenerlo.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy





	Casi pornográfico

**Author's Note:**

> «Oneshot que participa en la treceava convocatoria de “[Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español”](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano)».
> 
> Esto fue escrito junto a [Neutral](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4592273/Neutral-HD). ^^
> 
> Agradecimientos a Ann porque sus notas en nuestro borrador nos sirvieron mucho para poder darles un fic más completo y un mejor final que el inicialmente presupuestado. ¡El doble de escenas de sexo corre a tu nombre!

Duo estaba acostumbrado al atuendo criminal de Heero. Era lo que había usado durante toda la guerra, incluso en sus escasos tiempos muertos entre misión y misión. Si iba más lejos, lo había conocido con ese pantalón corto de color negro y esa sudadera verde. Nadie podía decir que no se merecía los dos disparos que le dio ese día, por mal vestido, mínimo estaba justificado.

El problema, a sus ojos, tenía doble raíz. Primero, sus gustos para vestirse permanecían igual con el transcurrir de los años; y segundo, que todo lo relacionado a esa ropa era en verdad _criminal_ , al punto de merecer que lo encerraran por exhibicionista.

El spandex negro se le pegaba como segunda piel a los perfectos glúteos duros y redondos, y en la parte delantera, denotaba un paquete que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Absolutamente nada. La estúpida sudadera sin mangas no era mejor, un complemento a la fantasía sucia y hormonal que tenía y era desgastante.

Porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio era atraído de manera desquiciante por ese ataque al buen gusto?

"Es obvio que no tengo ni juicio ni gusto", refunfuñó en su mente.

No era tan cierto, se concedió luego. Su extrema atracción hacia Heero no era por esa ropa, o ahí sí que estaría loco, sino por todo lo que se marcaba bajo ella. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto por donde se le observara, aunque su debilidad eran sus brazos; se veían tan firmes que se preguntaba seguido qué se sentiría ser aplastado entre ellos. ¿Le rompería algún hueso? No podía descartarlo, el idiota deseable se ejercitaba mucho. No al extremo de un fisicoculturista, por suerte, pero sí lo suficiente para robarse miradas.

Hasta su cuello se veía tenso y firme… Qué daría por darle un mordisco en esa zona, solo para probar si era así o su imaginación lo engañaba por completo.

Quizás por ese gusto mal adquirido por su ex compañero de guerra, había adecuado su agenda para coincidir con él en el gimnasio. En su defensa, no era que empleara sus energías en solo comerse con la vista a Heero; también entrenaba y tenía una estricta rutina que seguía con rigidez.

Levantaba pesas por aquí y miraba el trasero de Heero. Se situaba en la máquina de por allá y observaba cómo flexionaba sus brazos. Bebía agua y seguía las líneas de sus músculos en el reflejo del espejo. Era eficiente y tenía algo a su favor: su objeto de deseo no lo ignoraba como si fuera pintura en la pared.

Tenía ciertos lujos de los que nadie más gozaba. Podía aparecerse en su oficina con cualquier excusa tonta y quedarse un rato a su alrededor; podía invitarlo a almorzar y casi siempre obtenía respuestas positivas, y uno que otro “estoy trabajando” que le cortaba la felicidad con que le había preguntado. Podía seguirlo en el horario de salida, comentar casualmente que estaba muy aburrido o que quería ver cierta película, y tener la suerte de que lo acompañara al cine o lo invitara a su departamento a comer algo.

Eso último no pasaba seguido, pero bastaba para hacerlo sentir mega especial en la lista reducida de Heero Yuy. Después de todo, no había visto a nadie más allí jamás.

Entre sus lujos personales, también estaba poder quejarse de su ropa sin tapujos.

—Heero, ¿recuerdas mi regalo de Navidad? Era un conjunto para ejercitarte.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué nunca te lo pones? Voy a pensar que no te gustó y me ofenderé —dijo en voz cantarina.

Estaban llegando a las instalaciones de Preventers. Dentro de sus beneficios únicos, últimamente se incluía que lo llevara a trabajar y elegir la música. Pura ganancia. Ese día se encontraba de particular buen humor, el cual amenazó con evaporarse al ver que, en el maletín para el gimnasio de Heero, se incluía la eterna camiseta verde. No era su culpa haber husmeado sin querer mientras buscaba qué beber.

Heero pareció evaluar qué contestar y recién lo hizo cuando apagó el motor.

—Lo que uso es más práctico.

Duo chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo que usas es criminal.

Se ganó una mirada cuestionadora que casi lo hizo arrepentirse de haber hablado.

—No te ofendas, pero ¿has visto esos hombres que usan jeans pitillos tan pegados que se les nota todo lo que dios les dio?

No recibió ninguna respuesta, pero Heero seguía sin moverse, como si le interesara el resto de su explicación.

—A ti se te nota todavía más —concluyó después de la debida pausa dramática—. Puede que sea práctico, pero es casi pornográfico.

De nuevo, no tuvo respuesta, y el silencio cargó un sabor incómodo que le urgió romper de inmediato.

—Es decir —añadió—, la pornografía es genial cuando estás caliente y con lubricante a la mano. No en espacios públicos. Es una tortura.

—Duo…

—¿Sí?

—Ignoraré lo que acabas de insinuar.

Estaba por reclamar, cuando Heero se fijó en la hora. Si no se ponían en marcha, sería una tardanza. Como no trabajaban en la misma área, cada uno se fue por su lado; sin embargo, todavía receloso por ese “te ignoraré”, lo que hizo al primer momento libre que tuvo, fue elegir una foto de su galería y mandarla con un:

“¿Ves esto? PORNO gratis”.

Heero no preguntó por qué tenía una foto en zoom de su paquete. Duo tampoco facilitó la información.

Si tuvo una vaga esperanza de que su email tuviera algún efecto, la perdió por completo cuando al día siguiente, Heero volvió a aparecer vestido igual en el gimnasio.

La frecuencia con que usaba ese conjunto del mal le hacía preguntarse si los compraba al por mayor o no los lavaba nunca. Prefería pensar lo primero, pero era sospechoso que siempre fuesen del mismo color. Si las había comprado en serie, ¿por qué no tenía poleras azules o rojas para variar?

Frustrado, detuvo su rutina para contemplarle abiertamente. Pensaba en cómo diablos convencerlo de usar la ropa que le regaló, incluso hacía planes de buscar otros modelos que fuesen más de su agrado, cuando se dio cuenta que todos en ese cuarto miraban a Heero haciendo pesas.

Corrección: Todos le miraban el paquete. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿El correo que alguien anónimo le había hecho llegar se había vuelto viral? ¿O siempre fue de ese modo? Sospechaba que había estado ocupado acosando a Heero sin que se notara, que se le había pasado por alto que el resto no solo le daba uno que otro vistazo, sino que le veían como hienas a un pedazo de carne fresca.

Duo se puso entre la línea de visión de los desgraciados calientes y los vio retador. Huyeron como ratas o se dieron vuelta, pretendiendo que no sabían por qué se habían ganado ese desafío mudo.

— _Heeeroooo_ —se quejó apenas tuvo oportunidad, entiéndase a la mañana siguiente, de nuevo camino al trabajo; esto se estaba volviendo una costumbre que disfrutaba con creces.

—Duo —le respondió con tranquilidad.

—No siempre voy a estar ahí para proteger tu dignidad y pureza —reclamó—. ¿Puedes, por favor, cambiar de ropa de entrenamiento? Sé razonable.

Una ceja arqueada le hizo bufar, exasperado, y procedió a contar el evento de la tarde previa, que concluyó con un “¡Te merendaban con los ojos!”.

—¿Y por qué te es relevante? —cuestionó Heero.

Las palabras se le atoraron en la boca, que abrió como pez sacado del agua.

—Por las buenas costumbres, la decencia, los paquetes reservados a la imaginación… —dijo sin sonar nada convencido hasta que acusó—: ¿O es que te gustan que te miren?

—Me da igual —dijo, encogiendo un hombro.

—¡Pero a mí no!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Heero, viéndole con intensidad.

—Por… por… derechos de exclusividad —soltó desvergonzado—, esos que me dan por ser tu amigo.

—No hay tal cosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, temiendo que Heero le dijera que no había amistad, que era un simple compañero más. Que se había inventado esa cercanía placentera de la que tanto disfrutaba.

—No hay esa clase de derechos en una amistad —aclaró Heero.

—Ah, bueno, en esta sí —dijo a la carrera, medio taimado porque se seguía sintiendo acorralado y medio aliviado porque no se había cumplido su gran temor—, pero no entiendo por qué no puedes ser sensato y evitarnos a los dos este dolor de cabeza: usa el conjunto que te compré y problema solucionado.

—No.

—Bueno, ya entendí que mi atento regalo no fue de tu gusto —aceptó y volvió a la carga otra vez—. ¿Y si vamos hoy al mall? Juro que te compro toda la ropa deportiva cómoda que veas —propuso, y luego aclaró—: mientras no sea una musculosa verde y un pantalón de spandex negro.

Su generosa oferta fue rechazada, para su decepción.

Sin abdicar, porque no había colaborado a que la paz llegara a la Tierra y las colonias rindiéndose con facilidad, en la siguiente visita al gimnasio y una vez que se libró de los libidinosos a puro concurso de miradas de antipatía, sacó su teléfono y filmó a Heero con enfoques nada sutiles.

Dicho video fue mostrado con voz de suplicio:

—Observa tus músculos marcados y cómo se te pega la tela a la piel… ¿Ves esto? Material gratuito de masturbación.

Heero se turnaba entre darle una ojeada a la pantalla y a su rostro.

—Material de masturbación —repitió.

—¡Porno!, ya te dije para qué sirve el porno. Peor todavía es cuando te pones a ejercitar los brazos y se te empiezan a ver las tetillas… Espera, creo que tengo una foto por aquí…

Cuando encontró una fotografía que ponía en evidencia a lo que se refería, y se la enseñó a Heero, este le examinaba.

—Tienes una amplia galería de fotos mías.

—Claro, ¿cómo si no te muestro lo indecente que eres?

Heero estrechó los ojos.

—Bórralas —ordenó.

—Cuando cambies tu uniforme de guerra —retó, a lo que él le respondió meneando la cabeza con disgusto, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse—. Solo entonces prometo eliminarlas —elevó la voz para que alcanzara a escucharlo antes de doblar por el pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente, Heero no lo recogió y Duo se encogió de hombros sin alarmarse por ello. Quizás necesitaba tiempo para recapacitar, se dijo. Al parecer le costaba hacer cambios apropiados en su vida.

Se descubrió a sí mismo viendo pasar las horas lentamente y trabajando con desgano. Qué fácil se había acostumbrado al placer de su compañía al iniciar cada día. Extrañaba la mirada amable con que lo saludaba al recogerlo, su agradable aroma de recién duchado inundando el vehículo. Incluso, por más increíble que fuera, extrañaba su expresión juzgona cuando ponía alguna canción que le parecía demasiado llamativa o ruidosa. Esa expresión que contrastaba con la apacible que adquiría cuando daba con alguna melodía de su agrado.

—Mierda, cómo lo extraño —se quejó y dejó de forzarse a avanzar sus deberes—. No debí hacerlo enojar.

Sí, se arrepentía, por muy buena causa que persiguiera, estaba pagando un costo nada agradable. ¿Sería suficiente darle espacio hasta la hora del almuerzo? Esperaba que sí porque no pudo aguantar más que eso y corrió a su oficina para invitarlo a comer, dispuesto a pagar lo que quisiera como gesto de paz.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, apurado por ver su cara imperturbable y concentrada en el trabajo, solo para descubrir que no se encontraba allí.

Desanimado, caminó hasta el comedor preguntándose dónde diablos estaría. La respuesta la encontró en ese lugar, porque Heero ya estaba ahí, almorzando con Trowa.

No pudo evitar un mohín taimado. Esos dos se llevaban bien, de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender y, muy de vez en cuando, era abandonado por su compañía. No le molestaba que Heero socializara con alguien más, pero ¿tenía que ser justo ese día?

Picado hizo lo único que podía en esa situación: refugiarse con su buen amigo Quatre quien, nada más poner la bandeja frente a la suya, lo recibió con una reprimenda amable y no carente de cierta burla.

—Adivina quién se acordó que existo.

—Perdón, Heero me monopoliza, ya sabes —se disculpó sentándose.

Quatre se echó a reír y Duo apreció el efecto de sus carcajadas. Siempre se preguntaba cómo podían sonar así de amables y echarte en cara tanto a la vez.

—¿Estás seguro, Duo? —insinuó sonriente, sus ojos aqua mirándolo con diversión.

—Por supuesto —confirmó desvergonzado—, quiere pasar cada segundo conmigo, es agotador.

Ambos rieron cómplices. Quatre estaba al corriente de ciertas emociones que tenía por Heero, de cuánto le agradaba buscar pasar el tiempo con él y, más de alguna vez, se había quejado de su cuerpo hecho por los dioses expuesto al mundo.

—Me cambió por Trowa —reconoció luego, su propia sonrisa vacilando.

—Lo sé, amigo, son las únicas veces que vienes a almorzar conmigo. —Al instante, le atacó sin anestesia—: ¿Por qué no te declaras de una vez?

—No voy a hacer eso—repitió lo que solía decir cada ocasión en que le sugería lo mismo—, es un amigo.

—Al que le sacarías la ropa si pudieras.

—Por fea, no por… Espera —se detuvo—, no voy a negarlo.

—¿Te gusta mucho, no es así? —preguntó Quatre, aprovechando la grieta en sus constantes negativas a asumir lo evidente.

—Sí —dijo cruzándose de brazos, ladino y le dio una mirada anhelante a Heero. A la luz de los recientes hechos, ni en voz alta podía seguir negando lo que en su fuero interno se reconocía tan abiertamente desde hacía meses. Ya era hora de actualizar a Quatre, aunque tuviera que soportar su expresión combinada de compresión y orgullo por su avance—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?

—No es nada —mintió Quatre, escondiendo su sonrisa tras un sorbo a su refresco—. Cuéntame por qué estás tan inquieto hoy.

Relatarle todo lo sucedido el día anterior le brotó de la boca con más necesidad de la que hubiera esperado, pero le hizo bien quejarse de la intransigencia de Heero e ignoró con gracia los comentarios en que Quatre le señaló la suya. Sí escuchó su consejo de darle algo más de espacio y no correr a él nada más terminara de comer, como era su obvia intención. 

No fue fácil. Se la pasó el resto de la jornada soportando las ganas de ir a su oficina o buscar algún pretexto para verlo. Se consolaba con la idea de que no sería en vano si esa tarde no aparecía con esa ropa terrible, de modo que no habría decenas de ojos pervertidos sobre su cuerpo trabajado, y no tendría que llegar desesperado a casa a tocarse como casi cada día.

Por supuesto, no fue así. Heero era el hombre más difícil y tozudo que hubiese conocido jamás. Se cuestionó vagamente si por eso le gustaba tanto, o solo era porque le gustaba vivir torturado por sus encantos inconscientes.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, sufriendo ese suplicio. La musculosa seguía dejando a la vista más piel de la necesaria y su trasero, cada vez que se agachaba a buscar algo, sacaba jadeos de apreciación que no eran suyos.

Duo estaba furioso. Como siguieran así, iba cometer una masacre. Luego respiró hondo, reconociendo su arrebato como consecuencia de no hablar con él en tantas horas. Debía serenarse. Además, no era como si alguno se atreviera a hacerle un comentario o a flirtear con Heero. La mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle, alejados por su gélida mirada. Eran cobardes calenturientos, nada más, provocados por ropa indecente sobre un cuerpo perfecto.

Tenía que hacerlo parar. Se acercó sutilmente y le susurró que todos lo estaban mirando. Sus ojos azules recorrieron la sala, pillando a varios en pleno acto de admiración.

—Heero, por el amor de dios, solo usa el conjunto que te regalé —dijo en tono de “esto te lo puedes evitar”.

El rotundo “no” que recibió no era para ofenderse, pero lo hizo. Esto ya era personal. Y como era personal, cambió de táctica. Fingió olvidar el tema y no molestó con eso hasta que, por voluntad propia, Heero reanudó el llevarlo a la central en las mañanas.

En el gimnasio, siguió ahuyentando con sutileza a las hienas hambrientas y llegado el fin de semana, se las arregló para autoinvitarse al departamento de Heero a ver una película.

Apenas tuvo oportunidad, fue corriendo a su dormitorio y revisó el armario. Era consciente de estar sobrepasándose, pero la sensación quedó eclipsada ante lo que descubrió: numerosas prendas iguales en talla y color, el mismo spandex y el mismo tono verde. Agarró un par y corrió de vuelta al sillón, ocultando su hurto en su chaqueta. ¿Quizá si hacía que Heero probase su propia medicina conseguiría salirse con la suya? No sabía, pero no perdía nada intentando.

La siguiente vez en el gimnasio, no solo había un sujeto en un atuendo feo y ajustadísimo, sino que había dos.

—¿Qué? —arrojó cuando Heero pareció querer decirle algo al respecto.

De inmediato supo que había sido una mala elección de palabra, porque de esa boca no salió sonido alguno. En silencio lo observó dedicarse a a su rutina desquiciante (al menos para él lo era) y sabiéndose ignorado, como pudo se dedicó a lo suyo, levantando pesas y ocupando cada máquina que era parte de su circuito.

Así comprobó el poder de ese indecente atuendo. Todas las miradas se fueron a él, menos la que realmente deseaba.

Cuando terminó la hora que solían dedicar a ello, no se esperaba el “Vamos” que Heero le dio justo en la puerta. No era una invitación, era una orden. Por simple y llana curiosidad lo siguió hasta su auto. Por la misma razón, toleró el mutismo del viaje y se quedó con él hasta llegar a su departamento.

No se esperaba que ya en su destino, Heero se quedara viéndole con enfado.

—Oye, si estás enojado porque te robé esta ropa… —empezó dudoso— te la puedo devolver mañana. Solo quería probar mi punto: tu vestimenta es estúpidamente provocativa.

—No tendré esta conversación de nuevo —negó e hizo lo que de seguro solía hacer cada vez que estaba a solas en su hogar: trabajar en su computadora. La paz era algo frágil que no podía descuidarse, y Heero no confiaba al 100% en que Preventers pudiera mantenerla, por lo que hacía sus propias investigaciones en privado.

Ahora, al parecer, esa costumbre serviría para evadir la comunicación con él, justo como fue cuando se conocieron en plena guerra. No lo iba a permitir.

—Heero, mírame —exigió Duo su atención, pero siguió concentrado en la pantalla.

Ante la nula respuesta, intentó desde otro ángulo:

—Mira cómo se ve. —Eso llamó la atención de Heero, que giró la cabeza en su dirección. Tal vez había sido la selección de términos o el tono en el que fueron dichas—. Me marca todo el trasero —dijo mostrándoselo con una inclinación—, y también me marca el paquete. ¡A ti te pasa lo mismo!

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió Heero.

—El qué —ladró Duo, molestándose.

—Voltéate e inclínate. —Como era evidente que no lo haría sin cuestionar, continuó—: Me estás mostrando lo revelador que es. Quiero verlo mejor.

Al inicio, un torrente de pensamientos amenazó con dejarlo paralizado, pero con rapidez recobró la compostura y obedeció. Sabiendo qué clase de espectáculo quería dar, separó un poco las piernas y después de echar un vistazo hacia atrás para comprobar que tenía toda la vigilancia deseada, hizo unas cuantas sentadillas con lentitud y ligera exageración. Supo que consiguió lo que buscaba cuando escuchó un gruñido casi imperceptible.

Esa mañana no había despertado con una lista invisible de quehaceres que incluyera seducir a Heero Yuy, pero ante la perspectiva, sintió un tirón en sus partes bajas. Si empezaba a endurecerse, esa ropa lo dejaría en evidencia de inmediato.

—¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? —tentó.

—Lo he sabido siempre, solo no me importa.

A Duo le importaba y mucho, y ese interés se había disparado desde que los buitres de la central parecían haberse fijado en Heero (específicamente, en su increíble cuerpo). Había descubierto con disgusto el cambio de varios en sus horarios para hacer ejercicios, desde que el correo con la foto se hizo viral. Una foto incitadora y pólvora para sueños húmedos, bien lo sabía.

—Pero igual, ¿para qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó sin entender—. Si quieres que te modele tu propio atuendo criminal, ya estuvo.

—Devuélvemelo.

La orden de Heero lo hizo parpadear.

—¿Quieres que me lo quite? —recibió un asentimiento—. ¿Ahora? ¡No voy a desnudarme! —exclamó tras un nuevo cabeceo afirmativo—. Ven aquí e inténtalo tú, si puedes.

Heero se paró casi ceremoniosamente de la silla. O quizás fue él quien vio todo en cámara lenta, como tantas veces le había pasado en la guerra cuando estaba en peligro mortal. Su estómago se apretó cuando unas manos tomaron los costados de la musculosa que traía e hicieron el ademán de tirar hacia arriba.

Estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que lo había tenido nunca. Más tarde podría culpar a ese atuendo que favorecía todos los atributos de Heero, porque en ese momento, lo único que le importó fue echarle los brazos al cuello y probar su firmeza mientras lo besaba.

Si tuvo temor de recibir un empujón o un derechazo que le desencajara la mandíbula, con rapidez se descubrió siendo besado de vuelta. Era con intensidad y apuro que rivalizaban al suyo. Había imaginado ese preciso instante mil y una veces en su cama a solas y con las manos perdidas bajo el cobertor. La realidad superaba la ficción, comprobó con deleite.

—Heero —jadeó contra sus labios, aprovechando una breve pausa.

El spandex siempre había hecho una labor muy pobre de ocultar lo que ocurría debajo, y en esa ocasión, tampoco fue distinto, así que supo qué tan excitado se encontraba con un simple empujón de caderas. Sus brazos, que habían seguido aferrados al fuerte cuello de Heero, deshicieron el agarre en pos de recorrer su espalda por debajo de la tela delgada que cubría su torso. Sintió debajo de las palmas los músculos, la piel caliente, y aceptó que no se contentaría solo con besos.

Sus manos aterrizaron en sus caderas y lo obligó a un choque duro tras otro. Un gemido ahogado se le escapó cuando Heero lo sujetó por las nalgas y lo ayudó a mantener el ritmo con tal vigor que parecía que quisiera fusionarse con él.

—Ahh —gimió dentro del beso y tuvo intención de decir algo, pero antes de darse cuenta, sacó una fuerza bestial para hacer retroceder a Heero hasta el sofá, donde lo empujó de espaldas sin miramientos. 

Y volvió a besarlo, pero ya no era correspondido. Los ojos azules tenían cierta nota de asombro, ¿acaso le sorprendía que quisiera llegar a mayores? O tal vez no se lo esperaba dominante.

—Voy a hacértelo tan fuerte que no recordarás ni tu nombre —declaró amenazante para despejar sus dudas.

Si hubo siquiera un intento de réplica, lo ahogó con un largo beso en el que aplicó toda su maestría, esto a la vez que posicionaba su cuerpo de una forma que pudieran estar uno contra el otro de nuevo. Sentir que Heero estaba igual de excitado era demencial y, por primera vez, apreció lo delgada que era la licra. Su actitud era la manifestación de una frustración sexual enloquecedora metida en su sistema por mucho tiempo, y que esas últimas semanas, había crecido por sus celos furiosos e impotencia ante la obstinación de Heero.

Por más que era tentador seguir restregándose, le era imposible satisfacerse así. Cortó el beso en un sonido húmedo y bajó para hincar los dientes en el encuentro del cuello y el hombro; fue una mordida viciosa que le valió un gemido ahogado en compensación.

—Muchas veces me pregunté qué sería hacer el amor contigo —murmuró, separándose apenas unos centímetros.

En un pestañeo, Heero atrapó sus caderas con sus rodillas y de un impulso, acabaron ambos en el suelo, Duo ahora en la parte inferior. El cambio súbito de posiciones, y el golpe en su espalda y cabeza, lo aturdieron unos segundos antes de que le hicieran reír.

—¿Así que quieres jugar? Me gusta.

—No voy a jugar —pronunció Heero, mortalmente serio, quien había amortiguado su propia caída con sus, a todas luces, fuertes brazos.

Mientras babeaba en su mente por esos tríceps trabajando, fue aplacado con todo el peso de su cuerpo y lo sorprendió enterrando la cara en su cuello, donde comenzó una serie de besos hambrientos que siguieron la curva hasta su hombro, sitio en el que recibió una dolorosa mordida que lo hizo gritar.

Todo esto meciéndose entre sus piernas, en una nueva fricción que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. No quería correrse en sus pantalones, menos en esos horribles spandex, decidió, aunque reaccionar estaba lejos de ser fácil. Heero había aprovechado su inactividad para subirle la musculosa, dejársela trabada detrás del cuello y sus besos agresivos ya iban recorriendo su pecho desnudo.

Se sentía más que bien, pero no era lo que quería. Se quitó la prenda porque le estorbaba y en un rápido movimiento, tomó por el pecho la de Heero con ambas manos, y en una demostración de fuerza viciada, la rajó en dos. Tomó ventaja de su desconcierto y llevó una mano a su nuca. Trató de dominarlo con un beso salvaje, pero terminó por alterar su propia respiración hasta lo insoportable y se vio obligado a romper el contacto.

Un sonido sofocado acompañó su acción y observó con gusto a Heero. Algo había cambiado en su mirada, estaba oscurecida, pero no sabía si era deseo o ira ante su atrevimiento.

Notó con delicia que la marca que había dejado estaba cobrando un color llamativo, y se cuestionó rápidamente si la que él tenía en casi la misma posición, también se veía así.

—Vas a pagar por eso.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo? —dijo todavía agitado y con un claro tono de diversión. Heero había establecido que no quería jugar, sin embargo, eso era lo que estaban haciendo.

Aprovechando la pausa breve y que no le contestara, se incorporó y en un empujón que de delicado tuvo nada, dejó a Heero nuevamente en la parte inferior, tendido en el suelo.

—¿Recuerdas que yo fui soldado y que también ejercito? Podemos seguir así todo el día.

Lo cierto era que no pensaba que podría rivalizar de forma directa con algunas características sobrehumanas que había demostrado tener Heero. Sin embargo, la idea le entretenía porque con los toques y forcejeos, los besos y estar más desnudos que vestidos, sus erecciones seguían duras y orgullosas.

Vio que Heero afilaba los ojos, como preguntándole qué buscaba en realidad y por qué justo ahora. Retomando los besos en su cuello y ahora pecho descubierto, bien posicionado a la altura de su regazo, balanceándose lo suficiente para regalarse pequeñas olas de placer, siguió bajando hasta besar su erección marcada en el spandex. No ocultaba nada y a propósito, dejó traspasar el calor de su boca a través de la tela.

Heero gimió bajo de modo tan satisfactorio que no se esperó que volviera a intercambiar posiciones. Menos con tanta fuerza. Su cabeza azotó en el suelo de nuevo, y aunque se dio el tiempo de mascullar una expresión adolorida, retuvo con sus brazos cruzados en su cuello el intento de Heero de volver a recorrer su piel y lo obligó a descender.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti —le susurró al oído. No esperaba que eso aplacara la revuelta de Heero, pero lo hizo. Él se desplomó sobre su cuerpo con un rugido herido, como si hubiese desactivado su voluntad de atacar. Era la oportunidad, no dudaría en probar lo que le había sido expuesto y negado por tanto tiempo.

Rotó sus cuerpos hasta volver a quedar encima y regresó a poner su boca dónde había sido interrumpido. Mordió por sobre la licra, esquivando su miembro que urgía atención, si es que debía creerle al movimiento necesitado de caderas que recibió en respuesta.

Faltaba camino por recorrer y haciendo gala otra vez de su fuerza, lo hizo ponerse en cuatro. Para su regocijo, no encontró resistencia y le apretó los glúteos casi con saña, disfrutando lo duros y bien formados que eran, amasando la piel con fuerza. Resopló satisfecho, en un ruido medio animal, cuando recorrió con un dedo la separación de sus nalgas, iniciando desde la espalda baja y llegando a sus testículos; y, en respuesta, obtuvo un sonido igual de apurado.

Sentía que tenía ante sí un platillo listo para ser devorado. La ilusión se rompió cuando, en vez de poder deshacerse del detestable spandex y tener acceso para dar el siguiente paso, Heero lanzó una patada hacia atrás que le dio justo en el estómago. No había sido proporcionada con vigor, pero bastó para hacerle caer sentado sobre su trasero, confundido.

—¡Oye! —bramó.

Heero se volteó y en un segundo, estaba de gatas sobre él, ahogando el reclamo con su boca. Debía aceptar que besarse así de continuo era placentero en extremo, tenían una buena química, y cuando una palma fue directo a su entrepierna para tocarle, fue imposible no morderle el labio. En consecuencia, sintió el sabor de sangre muy tenue y la palma apretujó haciéndole doler un poco.

—Desnúdate —mandó Heero levantándose, y no le dio oportunidad de increpar antes de irse en pasos rápidos, desapareciendo hacia donde estaba su habitación.

Con el ceño fruncido, Duo quedó quieto. Pensaba que estaba a punto de obtener lo que deseaba, y si bien no había esperado una oveja indefensa, Heero era desesperante. Un objeto rebotó contra su cabeza, trayéndolo al presente; a su lado rodó un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

—Sigues vestido.

—¿Llamas a estar así “vestido”? —se burló con gracia—. Por favor.

—Tienes ropa.

—Ya establecimos que es pornográfica, por tanto, sirve para mantener el… —Quiso decir “humor” o algo parecido, pero se quedó callado al percatarse de que Heero había regresado gloriosamente desnudo. Su turgente erección se llevó la mayor atención de su mirada hambrienta y se la mantuvo encima hasta que llegó a su alcance. Sin mediar advertencia, se arrodilló y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Duo —jadeó Heero sorprendido y antes de permitirle reaccionar, lo dejó filtrarse en su boca.

—Oye —reclamó cuando al instante, él se dobló hacia delante de forma que lo alejó de su objetivo.

—Duo, no…

—Duo, sí —replicó, atrapándolo con su boca nuevamente, lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta y cubriendo toda la extensión de su carne y de regreso. El contacto visual entre ambos se mantuvo y se sintió en extremo bien, pues a juzgar por la mirada derretida de Heero, tenía el control.

Se mantuvo atento a sus reacciones, dispuesto a descubrir qué era de su agrado, por lo que probó diferentes técnicas. Cuando lo agarró con la mano y fue de menos a más, girando la lengua alrededor de la punta y chupando, comenzó a oír su nombre una y otra vez.

Eso era lo que quería, debía tenerlo así de caliente para lo que deseaba hacer luego. Lo tomó por bajo las rodillas y lo jaló un poco, dejando su trasero en el aire. Con su pene aún en la boca, abrió el bote de lubricante e inundó sus dedos con el líquido pegajoso. Enseguida introdujo un dedo en su interior, lento, pero firme.

—Más —demandó Heero.

—Pero… —intentó murmurar, alejándose unos escasos centímetros y añadiendo un segundo dígito—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Más —repitió.

Acompañado de la petición, ¿o debería decir exigencia?, unos dedos se enredaron con firmeza en sus cabellos y lo volvieron a la posición previa, en una señal de que continuara. Lo hizo, la sensación en su cuero cabelludo más que bienvenida, al igual que el control impuesto con dureza. Con rapidez, no era él dándole un oral a Heero, sino este aprovechándose de su boca, moviendo las caderas y consiguiendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas por la invasión que por poco llegaba a su garganta.

—Relaja la mandíbula —indicó Heero en un gemido ronco.

Se podría haber reído de que quisiera más si hubiese podido respirar. En respuesta, hizo lo que pedía al tiempo en que añadió un tercer dedo y mostró la misma inflexibilidad con la que empujaba y agarraba su cabeza. Con eso, Duo confirmaba que Heero seguía en posición dominante, sin importar que fuera el que tuviera dedos adentro y jadeara cuando los curvó.

No era suficiente ni lo que quería para ese primer encuentro porque después de lo que había sufrido, merecía más. Apretó los muslos de Heero, provocándole dolor suficiente para que lo liberara. Tosió y cogió aire profundo, recuperando la respiración que había perdido, y se le fue encima de un salto. Pensaba terminar de ejecutar su fantasía, la que había soñado cada día tras ver a Heero inclinarse a recoger una pesa.

—¿Sabes cuánto te deseo? —soltó, y su voz se escuchó áspera por el castigo al que había sido sometido su garganta.

Heero lo observó y Duo, a pesar de lo que lo que recién habían estado haciendo, se sintió aún más desnudo. La cara le ardió cuando esos brazos como tenazas de acero lo apretaron y se vio lanzado de espaldas al sillón. Duo estaba comenzando a preocuparse de las numerosas veces que se quedaba aturdido por uno u otro motivo, la mayoría gracias a acciones bruscas de Heero. Estaba por separar los labios para quejarse, cuando fue evidente que la acción tenía una intención fija.

—¿Me devolverás la atención? —molestó cuando sus pantalones cortos, y los boxers de paso, fueron bajados por sus piernas en un movimiento fluido—. Porque no me molestaría y prometo que no seré un bruto como tú.

—Duo, guarda silencio.

Iba a quejarse, esta ocasión ya básicamente las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero Heero se puso ante él y tomó su erección con su boca. El toque que le comenzó a dar no fue pausado o consistió en lamidas mojigatas. ¡Vaya que podía ser intenso cuando quería!, aunque eso era algo que sabía de antemano.

No pudo evitar que una de sus manos fuera a su cabeza para marcar el ritmo que le gustaba. Su cuerpo se arqueó, breve pero violento, presa del placer que esa boca caliente le estaba proporcionado. Estaba disfrutando con creces del contacto, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue. No le había dado ni la mitad del tiempo que él le había dedicado, y se preparó para reclamar por ello. Solo le faltaba reunir un poco de aire en los pulmones y desengancharse de la mirada intensa que conectaba con la suya. 

Heero aprovechó para llenarlo de lubricante y antes de que pudiera procesar nada, se le fue encima y se empaló sin contemplaciones.

No había estado preparado para eso y se medio incorporó dando un grito asfixiado, dejándose caer otra vez.

—Heero —volvió a gemir sorprendido, sin poder creer que sus hermosos glúteos estuviesen directo contra sus caderas. Estaba por completo hundido en él. Era una escena de locura, las neuronas le explotaron y por instinto, dio una estocada hacia arriba—. Heero —reiteró sofocado.

Sus manos fueron de forma automática a las caderas de Heero y con las plantas de sus pies bien apoyadas en el piso, quedó listo para marcar el ritmo. No era el único con esa intención, fue obvio por cómo su agarre fue roto y se encontró con ambas muñecas por encima de su cabeza, aplastadas contra el respaldar del sillón.

Podría ser que había conseguido su cometido, pero no se hallaba dominando la situación. Lo confirmó cuando, sentado en su regazo, teniéndolo en lo más hondo, Heero comenzó a moverse, y no lo hizo lento o como tentando terreno. Fue violento y profundo, usando sus rodillas flexionadas y los músculos poderosos de sus piernas.

Lo estaba masacrando. Ahogado, se le ocurrió bromear:

—¿Tanto te excita tu propia ropa?

Heero lo castigó con un apretón doloroso de sus dientes en su hombro y aumentando el ritmo hasta lo imposible.

—Heero, Heero… —jadeó, sintiendo placer en cada rincón.

Enderezando un poco la espalda, llevó la boca a donde lograba alcanzar, un pedazo de piel en el pecho ajeno, y succionó. Cuando amenazaba con ser demasiado, de un tirón, liberó sus brazos. Recorrió las piernas dobladas, sintiendo el movimiento de los músculos y puso las manos en el trasero de Heero.

—Agárrate —señaló y tomando impulso, se levantó sin romper su unión.

Tuviera o no la voluntad de hacerlo, Heero se vio obligado a cruzar los brazos tras su cuello para no caer.

—Suéltame —ordenó, con claro disgusto por haber roto su control.

—Claro —respondió alegre, dejándolo caer de espaldas sobre la mesa.

El vago sonido que soltó Heero bien pudo ser de dolor o de molestia, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nada lo detuviera, menos con las veces que le había azotado la cabeza. Levantó sus piernas fuertes y gruesas, de manera que sus rodillas quedaron flectadas a la altura de los hombros. Luego, demostrando su muy buena puntería, se metió en él hasta el fondo.

La visión de Heero arqueándose sobre la madera ante su embestida, terminó por dinamitar cualquier atisbo de autocontrol. Inició el rápido movimiento de estocadas, cada cual más firme que la anterior, y con agrado vio que él no pudo resistirse y comenzó a tocarse. Su otra mano estaba aferrada al borde de la mesa con tal desesperación que estaba blanca de la fuerza ejercida.

Hubiera querido alargar más la situación, pero se había estado acercando a su clímax a pasos acelerados y una interrupción lo haría gritar hasta reventarse los pulmones.

—Dime, ¿adentro o afuera? —preguntó con el aliento entrecortado.

La repuesta fue un gemido casi gruñido, y cuando sintió que su erección era apretada, supo que no era el único que se encontraba por perder la razón.

—Heero —llamó—, soy un… —empujón brutal— maldito caballero… —dos empujones más— y te estoy preguntando dónde —se quedó quieto un instante—correrme…

Los ojos de Heero estaban desenfocados y se masturbaba a gran velocidad. Supuso que la decisión era suya, pero de pronto escuchó un:

—Adentro.

Se tragó lo que quería decir, apretando los dientes y satisfecho ante la misma perceptiva, dio cuatro o cinco embestidas antes de dejarse llevar por el tirón en su parte baja y aplastarse contra Heero, haciéndolo con tanto descuido que escuchó el ruido de las patas de la mesa siendo arrastrada por unos centímetros.

Su cerebro se había desconectado unos microsegundos y cuando recobró conciencia, notó el estado en el que se hallaban, sudorosos y agitados, con diferentes marcas por la falta de delicadeza. Sin mencionar el estómago de Heero con manchas blanquecinas. Nada lo apuraba en ese momento. Heero intentando recuperarse de lo que acababan de hacer, era una visión que pensaba recordar hasta el último día de su existencia. Definitivamente, era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Sentía débiles las piernas tras el esfuerzo y la intensidad de su propio orgasmo. Sin confiar en ellas, salió de su interior, pero se mantuvo allí con una mano a cada lado de sus piernas, sujetándose en caso de que se decidieran fallarle.

Desde ahí, pudo observar un detalle que por algún motivo, le calentó las mejillas.

—Oye, ¿todo bien con que no hayamos usado protección? —quiso saber en un murmullo. Sabía que era tarde para una interrogante de ese tipo, pero la súbita necesidad de saberlo le ganó.

—Sí —dijo Heero, todavía sin moverse—. Sé que no hay riesgos.

—¿Lo sabes? —repitió.

—Lo sé —reiteró, y para su decepción, se bajó de la mesa por un costado, yendo en dirección al baño.

Lo vio alejarse, en concreto, observó su trasero y las estampas rojizas dejadas en su espalda por la mesa, y suspiró satisfecho, aunque cierta preocupación por su actuar distante se instaló en su estómago.

En eso entendió que el “lo sé” de Heero se refería a que en Preventers los chequeaban periódicamente para todo lo que se pudiera tener, y se sintió idiota por no haberlo inferido del hecho de que solo trajera lubricante, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a escena un preservativo.

Saciada su curiosidad, lo siguió al baño, dispuesto a descubrir si algo andaba mal. La puerta estaba abierta, así que no sintió como si lo invadiera en exceso cuando llegó hasta la ducha.

—¿Te molesta si entro contigo? —preguntó, sin correr la cortina.

La respuesta se demoró en llegar.

—Duo, dejé la puerta abierta.

Eso en “idioma Heero” significaba una invitación con letras doradas, y la aceptó con gusto. Compartir el espacio estrecho y el agua caliente, tuvo un sabor extrañamente íntimo que provocó que mantuviera la boca cerrada hasta que Heero le señaló la botella de champú. Había tenido cuidado especial de no mojarse el cabello y negó, pasando a estar debajo del agua para enjuagarse el jabón.

—Tu marca genérica me resecaría el pelo —dijo Duo con ligereza—. Ahora, sobre tu ropa…

—Me debes dos prendas —indicó Heero, serio.

Verlo desnudo, con gotas de agua resbalando por su piel y con brazos cruzados, como si así diera énfasis a su afirmación, le hizo reír fuerte y rotundo.

—Eres adorable y sexy —expresó con convencimiento. Cerró la regadera y se le acercó—. Tienes que saber que jamás te compraría de vuelta esas cosas feas.

La respuesta la ahogó con su boca.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba silbando de felicidad cuando el auto lo recogió. Al subir, se congeló un instante porque no había dedicado ni un solo segundo a pensar cómo iba a saludarlo después de ese agradable giro que había dado su relación, por lo que hizo lo que le nació sin darle muchas vueltas.

—Hola —le sonrió y le echó los brazos al cuello para atraerlo y besarlo. Inclusive se dio el lujo de morderle suave en el labio donde el día anterior le había hecho sangrar.

—Hola —respondió Heero cuando se separó y aunque no sonrió como él, juraría que había visto un brillo satisfecho en sus ojos.

Eligió música acorde a su buen humor y se dedicó a tararear todo el trayecto al trabajo. Cuando Heero bajó el maletín con sus pertenencias de gimnasio, se decidió a descubrir cuánto lo había convencido con su exhibición del día anterior.

—Ahora que ya probé mi punto —tentó juguetón—, ¿seguirás vistiéndote mal?

No por nada su demostración de lo casi pornográfico que era ese atuendo les había valido el delicioso encuentro.

—Me es práctico, Duo —repitió Heero, con tono de “te lo he dicho mil veces” que lo llenó de incredulidad.

—Sinceramente, no lo entiendo —confesó—. Sé que te permite hacer cualquier movimiento, pero Heero, ¿dónde queda tu sentido de la estética? Lo tienes, te vi vestirte de etiqueta en los colegios elegantes en los que nos camuflamos.

Heero se encogió de hombros.

—No cambiaré mi ropa.

Duo gruñó ante su terquedad y le dio una mirada encendida.

—Habrá consecuencias —prometió.

El fuego irrefutable en los ojos azules de Heero, en respuesta al suyo, le hizo curvar la boca en una sonrisa amplia. Reto aceptado, se dijo.

En las horas de trabajo, se entretuvo de lo mejor planeando maneras de conseguir su cometido y en el receso del almuerzo, fue campante hacia la oficina de Heero.

—Estaba pensando… —dijo, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Heero dejó de teclear, elevando la vista con una ceja arqueada.

—Puedo esperar a que vayas al gimnasio, o tomar medidas ahora.

Era un poco arriesgado, pero sabía cómo actuar. Primero ubicó el maletín deportivo (parte izquierda del escritorio, a metro y medio del pie de Heero) y segundo, armó un plan efectivo para robar las odiadas prendas que sabía que estaban ahí.

Como si le leyera la mente, Heero se levantó y se puso entre su objetivo y él.

Tal como había supuesto, no sería pan comido. Con una sonrisa que pretendía ser casual, le echó los brazos al cuello y le besó con tantas ganas que no le dio otra alternativa más que corresponderle. 

El plan era seducirlo, distraerlo, robar y correr.

Los brazos de Heero lo rodearon con fuerza, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no podría escapar. Le sacó el aire de los pulmones más que el beso mismo y tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para jadear un “ahh” pesado y tomar una gran bocanada.

Algo de ello hizo efecto en los ojos azules porque se volvieron cobalto fundido. Duo se sintió satisfecho en su interior y aliviado de que ese agarre brutal aflojara, un poco más y hubiesen crujido sus huesos. Le soltó otro jadeo pegado a los labios que le valió la libertad de abrirle la camisa.

No tenía la pretensión de ir más allá, y aunque la tentación amenazó con imponerse, calculó cómo cumplir su intención original. Su agilidad rivalizaba con la de Heero y solo necesitaba un par de segundos de ventaja. Retomó los besos, esta vez impidiendo que lo atrapara en un abrazo mortal bajo pretexto de acariciarle la espalda. Abrió los ojos que se le habían cerrado de forma instintiva y los fijó en su objetivo. Contó mentalmente y, entonces, la situación dio un vuelco en un instante perdido.

Pasaron de estar besándose hasta quitarse el oxígeno, a quedar en horizontal en el suelo, también sin aire por el golpe repentino. El imposible de Heero estaba pendiente de sus intenciones y apenas presintió que iba a iniciar su ataque, lo bloqueó con sus brazos. La gravedad hizo el resto.

Desde el día anterior se estaba dando golpes en la cabeza y siseó adolorido. Se recuperó a prisas, estirando un brazo para cumplir con su finalidad, cuando Heero lo atrapó con sus piernas.

—¡Las llaves no están permitidas! —se quejó.

—¿Según quién?

—Según lo que estoy sintiendo contra la cadera —acusó. No era una erección en toda regla, pero sí existía cierto endurecimiento ya notorio. Ni así lo soltó—. ¿No quieres ayuda?

—Sí —admitió Heero—, pero también quiero mi ropa de entrenar disponible.

—No se puede tener todo en esta vida —dijo con tono sufrido, la llave se había cerrado peor contra su cuerpo. La fuerza de esas piernas le estaban provocando más de lo que le gustaría—. Debes elegir.

—La ropa.

No se había demorado ni un segundo en deliberarlo, el muy idiota.

—¡Heero! —se lamentó sin dejar el tono sufrido—. Ya, ya, ganaste, no voy a hacer nada.

—¿Nada? —le preguntó sin aflojar los músculos.

—Nada en cuanto a tu feo atuendo —esclareció—. Ahora, si hablamos en cuanto a lo otro… Calculo que todavía tenemos un rato más libre.

—Hn. Calculas bien —afirmó Heero y lo soltó, pero como si no se fiara, se apresuró a atraparlo contra el piso, una pierna lado a lado a la altura de su regazo, y sus manos en sus hombros para impedirle moverse.

Y Duo le hubiera hecho caso a su propia excitación, sino fuera por la leve indignación de no haber sido elegido, lo que le impidió cumplir lo que acababa de decir y olvidarse del maletín y su plan.

—Bésame —pidió, levantando el cuello para evidenciar lo restringido que se sentía. Heero lo besó, y lamentablemente, también adivinó por segunda vez lo que planeaba antes de hacerlo.

Usó sus propios conocimientos de defensa personal para lanzarlo hacia un lado y zafarse. Su intención era correr, coger la ropa de la discordia y desaparecer por la puerta, pero fue jalado hacia abajo justo cuando comenzaba a pararse. Terminó sentado sobre las caderas de Heero, sus piernas siendo ahora sujetadas por sus brazos, tan poderosos como el agarre anterior. 

La visión de Heero con la camisa abierta, su mirada encendida y su naciente erección bajo él, fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

—Al demonio —gruñó.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó caer su lengua en sus pectorales, agradablemente marcados sin que fuera exagerado. Probó la tensión de su piel en la zona y cuánto tuvo a su alcance. Heero se sacudió y le buscó la boca con necesidad. Ni supo cuando esos brazos le soltaron para cerrarse en su cuello, dejando el resto de su cuerpo en libertad de movimiento. Fue una libertad que aprovechó. No para realizar un tercer intento de ejecutar su plan maestro de hurto o para vengar la humillación.

Fue para tocar y acariciar lo que alcanzara, de manera rápida, un poco brusca y con pasión. Heero, como si compartiera su ansia, bajó los brazos de su cuello por su espalda y siguió hacia abajo, donde aplastó sus palmas contra su trasero. La excitación de ambos era palpable en el ambiente que se llenó de pequeños quejidos cuando Duo se restregó rítmicamente con la dureza que sentía contra sus nalgas. Si a eso se le sumaban los recuerdos frescos de la noche previa, la noción de lo que querían era innegable.

—¿Qué dices si inauguramos tu oficina? —preguntó, inclinándose y hablando cerca del oído de Heero.

En respuesta, solo recibió un jadeo necesitado que terminó de calentarle la sangre. ¡Si tan solo tuviera algo adecuado para lubricarlo! Pero se negaba a usar saliva, no pensaba arriesgarse a que se lastimara por mucho que estuviese ardiendo de necesidad. Tendría que contentarse con otras formas de hacerlo gemir.

Le abrió el pantalón, lo obligó a ponerse de lado y se ubicó detrás de Heero, pegado a su cuerpo. Le puso un brazo en el cuello como si quisiera hacerle una llave asfixiante y con el otro lo asió por las caderas para marcar su propia erección contra sus glúteos en embestidas.

—Mierda, qué bien se siente —jadeó en su oído, pero no era suficiente, lo sabía.

Su nombre, dicho con un tono que transparentaba una necesidad clara, lo confirmaba. Liberó sus caderas para bajarle la ropa interior y se hizo con su erección. Sin demora la apretó firme, manteniendo el agarre en su cuello, deslizó la mano por ella de forma rítmica y recompensó el primer gemido de Heero mordiéndole en la nuca a gusto.

Su mirada febril, luego de un embate especialmente torturador, se detuvo en la forma y color del maletín de gimnasio al lado del escritorio, aún en su posición original. Podía ser que su odio por el atuendo de Heero los hubiese llevado a esa posición, pero en las circunstancias actuales se había vuelto lo que menos le importaba. Sabía que podía llegar así, correrse en sus pantalones y lidiar con la humedad y la incomodidad el resto de la jornada laboral. Y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo cuando unos dientes se hincaron en su antebrazo, haciendo que lo aflojara.

—Me estás dejando sin aire —jadeó Heero.

—Ese es mi propósito.

—¿Matarme?

—Matarte de placer —bromeó con una risa ahogada. Pudo jurar que escuchó un gruñido y sin aviso, una idea le alumbró—. Voy a… —intentó explicar, pero quedó en eso, ya que su cerebro era más lento que sus manos.

Soltó a Heero y se abrió sus propios pantalones, luchando por bajárselos. Lamió su palma y se dio un par de tirones a su propia erección, apretando los párpados.

—Eleva un poco la pierna —pidió, y cuando Heero lo hizo, acomodó su pene en el espacio que había entre los muslos de este, entrando en contacto directo con la piel delicada de sus testículos. Se sentía de maravillas y sin percatarse, hundió las uñas en la cadera de Heero.

—Duo —gimió Heero cuando volvió a atraparlo con su mano.

La sensación no era igual de completa y abrasadora que estar dentro de él, pero a sus primeros empujones, la respiración se le entrecortó.

—Me gusta, creo que podemos acabar así…

—Yuy, Maxwell.

La tercera voz fue sumamente sorpresiva, al punto que Duo apretó sin buscarlo el agarre en que sostenía la dureza húmeda de Heero, y recibió un codazo en el estómago en respuesta, acompañado de un quejido.

—Trowa —nombró Heero con la voz más grave que le había escuchado nunca—, ¡lubricante!

Los ojos verdes de Trowa que estaban sobre ellos, absorbían la situación comprometedora, e incluso así, no se le había movido ni un solo cabello de su lugar.

—Lubricante. Entendido.

La puerta se cerró y Duo se removió, incómodo.

—No pares —exigió Heero.

—¿Estás bromeando?

No pudo recibir respuesta porque la puerta volvió abrirse, un bote de lubricante rodó hacia ellos y se volvió a cerrar. Duo se distrajo por la situación, tenía muchas preguntas y se sentó en el suelo, dispuesto a hacerlas. Heero, por otro lado, tomó el lubricante y se lo entregó.

—Reacciona —demandó—. No tenemos todo el día.

Duo se mordió el labio con duda. Tenía una tremenda erección entre las piernas y en los ojos de Heero había tanto deseo que recobró el ánimo suficiente para postergar lo que estaba pensando. Cogió a Heero por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí, en un beso profundo. Enseguida lo mandó de boca al suelo, no con extrema violencia, pero tampoco con delicadeza. Levantó su camisa hasta el cuello y le mordió en el hombro, bajó lamiendo su espalda y abrió el bote de lubricante para filtrar los dedos humectados en su entrada.

Heero soltó tal jadeo de gusto mientras lo dilataba que se le escapó un resoplido de risa. La mirada que le dedicó por sobre el hombro en tiempos de guerra podría haber congelado montañas, pero ahora esa amenaza quemaba más que otra cosa.

—Ven aquí —dijo poniéndose de pie, lo tomó por el brazo guiándolo y lo inclinó sobre el escritorio.

Lo había fantaseado mil veces así. Gracias a la visión que tenía cuando Heero recogía una pesa, tenía una imagen clara de sus glúteos duros y redondos, levantados para él.

Ahora era eso lo que tenía adelante, y así como el día anterior, la realidad se presentaba mucho, mucho mejor que en su imaginación. Tomó una nalga con cierta saña, disfrutando de la forma redondeada, y se hallaba a un pestañeo de ubicarse donde debía, cuando recordó algo.

Con el ceño fruncido, volteó a la puerta. Elevó sus pantalones lo suficiente para que no le impidiera caminar y fue a echarle el pestillo, haciendo una nota mental de jamás dejarla abierta para siguientes ocasiones, especialmente porque lo de Trowa le seguía provocando dudas.

Heero había observado cada uno de sus pasos. Duo le guiñó el ojo.

—Ahora te haré ver estrellas.

—Promesas.

Liberó una risa pequeña. Le encantaba este nuevo lado que estaba descubriendo de Heero. De regreso, recogió el lubricante y se aplicó una cantidad generosa.

—Duo Maxwell nunca miente —anunció, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de Heero y con la otra, tomando su pene para dirigirlo.

El empellón que lo llevó a estar rodeado por una calidez enloquecedora, fue dado sin un ápice de consideración. Y arrancó sendos gemidos, tanto de su propia garganta, como la de Heero. Luchando por dominar la acuciante sensación, se inclinó contra su cuerpo, mordiendo con hambre su nuca, lo torturó con embestidas lentas, cortas, sin despegarse de él.

—Duo —reclamó Heero cuando su brazo volvió a engancharse en su cuello, en una repetición de la llave asfixiante que le había hecho antes, pero no hizo nada por librarse de ella.

Duo supo de inmediato lo que quería hacer. Con el otro brazo lo rodeó con fuerza en torno a las caderas, obligándolo a recuperar la vertical. Era la misma posición que había adoptado antes en el suelo, cuando se había estado lamentando de no tener lubricante a mano.

Excepto que este instante contaba con los recursos y, al parecer, con la disposición. Preguntó de todas formas:

—¿Está bien si… te sofoco un poco?

—Sí —masculló Heero apenas—, haz lo que quieras.

Escucharlo le hizo perder la razón por completo. Una oleada de fuerza brutal lo invadió y antes de darse cuenta, comenzó a embestirlo duramente, sin dejarlo caer y ajustando más su agarre en su cuello.

Nunca fue su intención adquirir ese ritmo desenfrenado, pero no declinó por largos minutos porque tenerlo así de entregado, soltando su nombre con voz sofocada cuando las embestidas se volvían duras y secas, tampoco lo ayudaba a detenerse.

Heero sí lo hizo cuando se las arregló para morder su mano de un modo que lo hizo quitar su brazo dominante. Soltando un siseo de dolor, lo siguió hacia adelante, placándolo contra la madera. El cuerpo de Heero moldeándose al suyo se sintió increíble, tenso y duro, esperando su próximo movimiento.

Aprovechando la camisa abierta, llevó sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo las líneas de sus pectorales duros y su abdomen firme. Lo recorrió con vicio, reanudando enseguida los embates. Sabía que ambos estaban cerca del límite, podía sentirlo.

—Duo —ordenó Heero—, tu mano.

Entendiendo de inmediato su deseo, se apoderó de su erección y lo guio al orgasmo, marcando el mismo ritmo de su mano con sus caderas. Enseguida lo sujetó por ambas caderas con desesperación, las contracciones en su interior lo apretaron, llevándolo aún más alto y con pocos empujones duros, lo siguió al fin.

No se lo preguntó, pero estaba seguro de haber cumplido su cometido por lo desecho que lucía Heero cuando se retiró y lo obligó a enderezarse, interponiendo su cuerpo entre él y el escritorio. Lo abrazó de una manera en la que su cara quedó enterrada en su hombro y aprovechó de llenarlo de besos en el cuello mientras hacía tiempo para que ambos recuperaran la respiración.

Esa era la idea, solo no aguantó hasta que terminaran de calmarse

—Ahora explícame qué fue eso —explotó por fin, todavía medio ahogado—. Me asombra el nivel de confianza que tienes con Trowa, pero ¿cómo diablos sabías que tenía lubricante en el trabajo?

No llamaría celos a lo que sintió antes y tampoco ahora, quizás si… ¿preocupación?

Heero levantó el rostro brevemente, solo para darle una mirada en la que se veía con claridad que se estaba riendo de él. Bueno, se lo merecía.

—Lo vi usarlo en su oficina —escuchó en su oído con tono oscuro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó pálido, tensándose y no seguro de entender su insinuación. ¿Acaso ellos dos…?

—Con Quatre —aclaró Heero luego.

Al instante se deshizo en una risa sofocada que daba cuenta que todavía no respiraba con normalidad. Su amigo tenía muchas cosas que contarle, al parecer; debía volver a almorzar con Quatre pronto para ponerse al corriente como correspondía.

Y él que no había recibido el memo de que estaba de moda el sexo en la oficina. ¿O sería solo entre ex pilotos? ¿En qué andaría Wufei?, se preguntó a la vez que estrechaba más fuerte e Heero entre sus brazos.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba aliviado. Lo que no entendía de la relación de Trowa y Heero, al menos, no se explicaba por contacto sexual.

—Idiota —soltó Heero, quien parecía entender muy claro qué había pasado por su cabeza y con las mejillas rojas, se negó a soltarlo hasta que el receso terminó.

En las semanas siguientes, continuó intentando robar su ropa en la oficina, fallando una y otra vez en el intento. Lo cierto era que pensó que agotaría la tolerancia de Heero y terminaría con un brazo fracturado, o mínimo, con un arma apuntando su frente, un dedo fijo en el gatillo y un gruñido de “Basta”. No ocurrió.

Aceptaba que las concesiones que le daba el sujeto que antes apenas se dignaba a dirigirle una oración corta, eran mucho mayores de las que había creído. Y también aceptaba que se estaba aprovechando. A su favor, podría argumentar que jamás en su existencia había tenido tanto placer y diversión juntos. Tanta _felicidad_.

Al pensar en ello, su ritmo inicial, que era superficial y pausado, se volvió profundo.

—Duo —murmuró Heero, su voz baja, sus nudillos sin sangre por el empuñe recio al filo de su escritorio.

—Estrellas, ¿recuerdas?

Esta era qué, ¿la octava o novena vez?, en la oficina de Heero. Tal vez más… Definitivamente más. El tiempo corría con velocidad desde la oportunidad en la que le había modelado ese conjunto espantoso. Sus eventuales salidas a lugares de entretenimiento, comer juntos y que Heero fuera su método de transporte hacia el trabajo, era algo que permanecía. A eso se le añadía el sexo. Mucho sexo.

La amenaza, esas consecuencias que le advirtió que tendría afrontar si seguía usando su reveladora ropa para ejercitarse, seguía vigente en cada ocasión que lo arrinconaba en los vestidores una vez que comprobaba que no había nadie más, o cuando se encerraban en su oficina y desgraciaban cada superficie. En largas sesiones en el departamento de uno de los dos, previas a una cena en el sillón, viendo con comodidad un programa televiso cualquiera. Una vez bastante memorable también había sido en el parqueo subterráneo, en los asientos del auto; el moretón producto de la palanca de cambio lo valió todo.

Añadir plena satisfacción sexual constante a su rutina lo mantenía contento. Al principio, creyó que solo era eso, porque llegó el día, el bendito día inesperado, que Heero entró al gimnasio y para sorpresa y decepción general, no llevaba sus típicos shorts de spandex y remera sin mangas verde.

—¿Qué pasó con tu fea segunda piel? —cuestionó.

—Pensé que la odiabas —dijo Heero, sin dejar de caminar hacia las pesas para iniciar su rutina. Llevaba el conjunto que le había regalado la Navidad pasada, es decir, más de medio año atrás.

—¡La odio!, pero no me culpes por estar sorprendido.

—¿Estás sorprendido? —Duo asintió. Heero le clavó la vista encima—. Mi ropa ha ido desapareciendo pieza a pieza.

Quizá no era tan inesperado o debía estar asombrado. Se rascó la nuca.

—¿Ah, sí?

—De mi propio armario. Hoy no encontré ninguna limpia.

—¿De verdad? Vaya, vaya, quién diría… —sonrió—. Te ves bien en lo que te compré.

¿Se vengaría? No, eso estaba mal, porque de querer hacerlo, ya lo hubiera hecho: Duo no había sido sutil en su hurto continuo. Era el plan al que cambió cuando las visitas a la oficina de Heero probaron ser infructuosas. Si consideraba lo observador que era Heero y su propio historial de cómo habían empezado a acostarse, era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta apenas desapareció el primer spandex. Calibró con gracia que tal vez sufrir sus “consecuencias” de manera seguida le había hecho mantener la boca cerrada.

Al acabar su hora de ejercicio, cuando iban por el corredor, Heero se le quedó viendo con duda cuando pasó de largo su oficina. Duo negó con la cabeza.

—Se acabaron los “castigos” —sentenció. La decepción obvia en la mirada azul casi lo hizo reír—. Vamos al mall, necesitarás más que solo ese conjunto.

La ida al centro comercial fue más rápida de lo que hubiese sospechado. Heero no quiso probarse ninguna prenda y se limitó a tomar unos conjuntos de ejercicio de su talla que no tenían nada de bueno, pero tampoco nada de malo. Duo se dio la libertad de agregar un par extra que creía que le lucirían tan bien como el que había estrenado ese día. Por supuesto, se impuso y pagó el total. Después de todo, había hecho desaparecer su vestuario anterior de entrenamiento.

Y no se arrepentía de nada.

Ya en el departamento, le mostró lo que se había dedicado a hacer mientras Heero manejaba hasta allí. Su galería estaba vacía del material pornográfico que había acumulado de él.

—Siempre cumplo mis promesas —declaró sonriendo—. Ahora ven aquí, es hora de tu premio por escucharme.

Lo que le hizo sobre el sillón fue la batería completa de ataques que había perfeccionado en las semanas recién pasadas, solo que al final le dio una ligera variación. Tomándolo por completa sorpresa, esta vez fue él quien lo montó sin piedad, disfrutando con frescura del “premio” para Heero como si fuera uno para sí mismo. Ese era uno de los detalles que más valoraba desde que su relación había tomado ese nuevo rumbo. Descubrir que lo importante era estar juntos, y no los lugares o las posiciones. Ese encuentro fue marcado por huellas de dedos impresas en sus caderas, una mordida pronunciada en su pecho y el fugaz pensamiento de que si moría en el segundo preciso de su orgasmo, todo estaría bien el mundo.

—Me haces pensar las cosas más ridículas —masculló cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

—¿Eres capaz de pensar? —Estaba afilando los ojos por la ofensa, calculando cuál de sus extremidades todavía tenía fuerza, cuando Heero continuó—: Yo no puedo hacerlo en una situación así.

Oh. Eso era. Tuvo ganas de carcajearse. Era más que obvio que su conexión se salía del plano terrestre, pero esa confirmación dada directamente, le supo dulce. Como había descubierto que eran sus brazos los menos extenuados, jaló de Heero para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo hasta sentir los labios entumecidos.

Era increíble cuánto le gustaba besarlo, acariciarlo, hacerle el amor de todas las formas que se le ocurriera. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo dejó de pensar en ello como “solo sexo” hasta que pasó a ser eso, una extensión de sus sentimientos.

Y no le asustaba, no quería parar. Con Heero quería todo y más, pensó, aún emborrachado tras otro orgasmo, el segundo de la noche. Se dejó caer a su lado y casi al instante fue abrazado. Sonrió con complacencia.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ya no odio tanto ESA ropa —confesó.

—¿Puedo volver a usarla? —molestó Heero.

—¡No! —exclamó, aunque sabía que era una broma, se apresuró en aclarar—: Lo digo porque si no me hubieses visto con ella, no habrías notado lo atractivo que soy y seguiríamos siendo solo amigos.

—Duo.

Algo en el tono de Heero lo puso en alerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándolo algo asustado.

—Trowa es mi amigo, tú nunca lo fuiste —estableció—. Yo no vivo pegado a mis amigos.

Duo abrió la boca, resintiendo el golpe primero antes de que la iluminación lo golpeara.

—¡Yo también te gustaba! —exclamó y ante el asentimiento de Heero, se largó a reír con ganas. Ahora era obvio, esos privilegios que solo él tenía tomaban un nuevo sentido que se le había pasado por alto antes—. Podrías haberme dicho.

—Tú también —devolvió Heero.

—Heero, no puedo haber sido más directo, te confesé que me tocaba pensando en ti —le recordó—, para colmo, por si ya no era obvio con toda esa excelente galería que me hiciste borrar. Y no dijiste nada.

—Pensé que solo me deseabas.

Duo se quedó con la boca abierta un largo rato antes de cerrarla, arrugando la nariz. Repasó los hechos en su cabeza a prisas, poniéndose en los zapatos de Heero para tratar de entenderlo, y sí veía por qué podría haberlo interpretado de ese modo.

—Pues no —señaló con calma, haciendo caso al gesto que recibió que le indicaba que se levantara—. Te miraba mucho, sí, todo el tiempo. Me declaro culpable, especialmente de verte el culo cuando te ejercitabas.

Heero ladeó la cabeza en su dirección, mirada en blanco, mientras cambiaba las sábanas de su cama.

—Oye, tú eres el que usaba esos pantaloncillos que eran una invitación gigantesca a tener pensamientos indecorosos.

Como había quedado en pie, sin cubrirse ni hacer nada, Heero le lanzó una camiseta para que se la pusiera, murmurando algo de “No vayas a resfriarte”. Atrapó la prenda con facilidad, pero no se la puso. No tenía ningún deseo inmediato más que aclarar la situación, así que prosiguió:

—Si te hostigaba era porque no sabes las ganas que me daban de asesinar a los buitres que te acechaban.

—Tú eras uno de ellos.

Estaba por reclamar, cuando se encogió de hombros, aceptando la verdad. Heero había terminado de arreglar el cobertor y fue en su dirección, haciéndole poner la camiseta.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo elevando los brazos—, la diferencia radica en que nosotros comíamos juntos, te llevaba a citas y me recogías para venir al trabajo casi todos los días.

—¿Citas? —repitió Heero, poniendo la mano en su espalda para dirigirlo de vuelta a la cama que ahora estaba fresca luego del desastre que habían ocasionado esa tarde con lubricante, semen y sexo en cantidades indecentes.

—También pueden ser tomadas como salidas de amigos, supongo, pero ahora que sabemos que tú me gustas y yo te gusto, así que sí, hombre, fueron citas —concluyó divertido—. ¿Ir al cine y tener mi pierna contra la tuya toda la función?, ¿llevarte a restaurantes recién inaugurados porque Quatre los recomendaba? ¡Citas!

Heero no respondió, apoyando la mejilla en su brazo flexionado. Estaban lado a lado, cada quien en una almohada, y Duo acarició una marca verduzca en uno de sus pectorales, un recuerdo de un encuentro reciente que empezaba a borrarse.

—Literalmente estaba detrás tuyo dentro y fuera del trabajo, y tienes el DESCARO —recalcó el término elevando unos decibeles su volumen— de creer que solo me excitabas. Imaginé muchas situaciones calientes que involucraban tus brazos, y juro que quería probar la resistencia de tu cuello y qué tan duro tenías el trasero. Pero no era todooo, no, señor. Tienes…

Calló, sintiendo repentina vergüenza. Esto era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que había hecho en su vida.

Llevó sus caricias a la mejilla de Heero, percibiendo la suavidad de su rostro, y supo, porque seguía contemplándole en silencio, que estaba más que pendiente a su continuación. Tomó aire.

—Me gustas hasta cuando me das miradas asesinas, Heero —intentó bromear, y para no sentirse sometido a un estudio concienzudo por esos ojos azules, desapareció la escasa distancia que los separaba y se abrazó a su cuello—. Me gusta ese gestito que tienes cuando algo te sorprende o te gusta, se te eleva una ceja y tus párpados se cierran un poco. Es casi imperceptible, pero es agradable. También me gusta que eres amable y a que a veces prefieres quedar mudo a ser hiriente… Ugh. Realmente me gustas.

—Te creo.

—Más te vale. Después de mi declaración épica es lo que menos merezco —dijo en fallido tono de broma porque Heero tomó su barbilla para que lo enfrentara.

—Tú también me gustas así, Duo.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó con tacto. No le molestaría en nada escuchar una explicación de Heero al respecto

—Descarado.

—Auch —soltó, dándose cuenta que no iba a recibir exactamente lo que esperaba.

—Decidido —siguió Heero.

—Ajá.

—Molesto. Insistente. Acosador.

Duo hizo un puchero para evitar reírse. Quería seguir escuchando, aunque la lista de los adjetivos que eran aplicables a él estuviese llena de malas palabras.

—Atractivo.

—Pff —soltó despectivo—, ni me mirabas.

—¿No? —cuestionó Heero, insinuando lo contrario—. De seguro estabas ocupado fotografiando mis partes —acusó con tono de “por eso no te dabas cuenta”.

—En primer lugar, si fotografíe “tus partes” —apuntó hacia su pene y sus pelotas en un gesto vago— fue por el derecho conferido de ser tu amigo exclusivo. Te lo dije alguna una vez, ¿no? Además, lo mío era inofensivo y personal, no como uno de esos fans tuyos del gimnasio que hizo circular una foto tuya por correo —aclaró y ante el ceño fruncido en que se podía adivinar una naciente molestia, agregó—: Descuida, rastreé la IP de todos los que la tenían y la borré de sus equipos. Quizás haya agregado una amenaza innecesaria para que no se vuelva a repetir…

Heero elevó una ceja.

—Si yo no puedo tenerla, nadie puede —dijo en broma con voz oscura—. Pero eso no viene al caso, decía: en segundo lugar, jamás me miraste de esa forma. Me hubiese dado cuenta.

—Seguro —replicó Heero sarcástico—, eres tan lento que tuve que ponerte las manos encima para que lo notaras.

Duo gruñó suave.

—No lo hacías —concluyó, haciendo énfasis en el “No”—. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Distraído —soltó Heero, ganándose una mirada interrogante de su parte—. Agrego eso a la lista de atributos tuyos.

—No-era-así —insistió remarcando cada palabra—. Fin del asunto porque, en tercer lugar y último, yo soy el que te admiraba a tiempo completo. Sé lo que haces y lo que no.

—¿Sabes que tienes un grupo de buitres propio? —preguntó Heero y sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando—: No se concentran en un lugar, pero están por todas partes. Casi se desmayan cuando les sonríes al pasar.

—¿Qué? —dijo riendo con incredulidad—. No es cierto.

Se sabía atractivo y que llamaba la atención, pero de ahí a compararlo con los pesados calenturientos que lo seguían al gimnasio y distribuían material pornográfico… no. No había ningún grupo de fans que llevara su nombre, estaba seguro.

—Une recibe un cerro de solicitudes para trabajar contigo —argumentó Heero.

Duo se puso serio. Él no era de inventar algo así y comenzaba a temer que quizás estuviese equivocado.

—¿Y tú lo sabes por…?

—Porque soy quien las borra antes de que pueda verlas.

La carcajada que le brotó del pecho resonó en la habitación y de seguro en el edificio. 

—Eso es muy ilegal —declaró cuando sus risotadas murieron, ignorando el bufido que obtuvo en respuesta y que rompieran el contacto visual—, y a la vez, extrañamente dulce.

Si Heero quiso rebatir, quedó mudo. Duo miró su perfil dibujado y sin resistirse a la tentación, alargó el brazo lo suficiente como para pasar la yema del dedo anular por su rostro, empezando en su frente, el puente de su nariz, sus labios y por último, su barbilla. Con una delicadeza que no había mostrado hasta ese entonces, le giró para que lo viera.

—Te propongo algo. Creo que es una solución tentativa para los buitres de ambos… —Hizo una sentida pausa—. Sal conmigo, sé más que mi amigo.

Esta vez el resoplido de Heero no pudo ser ignorado.

—Ya, me dijiste que siempre fui más que eso, pero el punto es que nadie más lo sabe… Descontando a Trowa, supongo, y Quatre, que siempre lo sabe todo. Me refiero al resto —insistió convencido—. Piénsalo, es una solución perfecta. Si alguien te está mirando de manera lasciva, tendré el derecho completo de decirle: “Oye, imbécil, deja de mirar a mi novio”.

—Tu novio…

Escucharle pronunciar esas palabras, consiguió que el recién señalado descaro de Duo se disipara. La mirada de Heero estaba quemando sobre la suya, pero no era un fuego devorador de deseo. Era más allá de eso.

—Pues sí, si quieres —murmuró, juntando su fuerza de voluntad para no esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

¿Quién diría que eso le ocasionaba más vergüenza e inseguridad que la gran mayoría de perversiones que había hecho con Heero esas semanas?

—Sí quiero.

—Genial —pronunció, soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo—. Genial —reiteró—, ahora…

Lo que quiso decir fue ahogado en un beso que le hizo olvidar sus inseguridades.

Para su fastidio, cayó en cuenta bastante pronto que el cambio de ropa y la etiqueta de estar en una relación, surtía escaso efecto en los buitres de la central que seguían detrás de Heero. Eso sí, guardaban su distancia para no ser fulminados por ojos violetas o ser pobres víctimas de “accidentes informáticos”. También aceptó que no importaba. Todos podían sentir lujuria por él, pero jamás sabrían lo que era disfrutar de su compañía, hacerlo reír y sentirse objeto de su atención y cariño.

En cuanto a la ropa fea, esta no desapareció de sus vidas. Un día en que llegó tarde de la oficina lo encontró “haciendo aseo” con pantalones de spandex negros y camiseta verde.

—No de nuevo… —se quejó lastimeramente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Solo lo usaré en casa —replicó Heero, dejando la escoba a un lado. Sin verle, se agachó para recoger el control de la televisión que estaba en el suelo.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque todo lo que pudo ver fueron esas nalgas elevadas en su dirección.

Y, por supuesto, atacó. Desde entonces, nadie más tampoco tenía el derecho de pedirle que se pusiera el conjunto entallado, en privacidad, para su disfrute personal.


End file.
